You have got to be Kidding me!
by feelingsneverchange
Summary: A Nessie story! what happens when a new vampire coven moves in? i'll tell you L.O.V.E! PLEASE R&R umm.. please read it's better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey!_**

**_this story is from my Friend Vanessa!_**

**_Disclaimer: We own Twilight and everyone in it!_**

**_Vanessa: ah sorry we don't (YET!)_**

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled at my Dad. "No way am I sitting. Let alone driving that!" I had just been bought my first car. I was '18', and could drive. "Oh come on, it's not that bad!" That's what he thought. You'd think that vampires would have at least some sort of sense of fashion. "Err yes it is! It's fluro freaking pink!" I yelled. What I saw in front of me was a disgrace. A fluro pink stock wagon. Old, fluro pink stock wagon. I could not be seen in this. Not only would my reputation go down the drain. But myself consciousness would go through the roof! This wasn't going to work. "Dad. I really do like it. But the color. It really doesn't go." He looked like he was hurt, but thinking very, very hard. "We can get somebody to paint it? What color would you like?" This wasn't too bad. Now something discreet. "Ummm black??" He looked surprised, "Sure, I can fix that!" I hugged him as tight as I could "Thanks dad. I knew you'd understand!" I ran inside to make myself a milkshake. Ever since…. Jacob and I didn't work out. We had redecorated my room. Instead of plain cream walls. I had painted a milky brown feature wall, and the rest pale pink. The window overlooking the river had a bench beneath. My wardrobe to the right as you walked in. My bed straight opposite. A big white desk, full over papers and books that I had been using to study for my finals. A few shelves full of books. And a big pin up board. With pictures… pictures of me… and… Jacob. I wasn't sure whether things would go back to normal with us. Although I didn't know if we would never speak again. I supposed they were old memories. And there is no point in dwelling on the past. I took them of the board. And put them in the bin. It was time for a new start. I'd gotten a new hair cut a few weeks ago. Rosalie walked into my room. "I'm in a mood to go shopping. Everybody is busy, the guys are playing guitar hero, and god knows what the others are doing." This was a good idea. "Yeah sure I'd love to. But on one condition. I want a new look, I'm kind of going for the whole fresh start thing." She looked slightly stunned but then said, "I think you look absolutely beautiful now, but if that is what you want, then I would love to help you out!"  
We walked into the mall and stood there. "So where to first, hair, makeup,…" She trailed off. "OH MY GOSH!" She wasn't looking at anything or anyone, just in deep thought. She very slowly and excitedly then said, "We should have…. A ball. A formal party. For the end of your school!" She started to jump up and down. I put my hand on her shoulder because it was embarrassing. "Yeah that's a great idea. Just stop jumping already." She stopped but I couldn't wipe the huge grin across her face. Ok. Before we do anything. How bout we go back home. And discuss it with everybody else. "Ok" She nodded, and I practically had to drag her.  
As we got home. She yelled out her plans, I put my hand over her mouth. As I was about to call everybody down, I stopped because thanks to Rose's yelling, everybody was downstairs already. "Ok, I'm not sure if any of you understood what Rose said. But she has had an idea." Rosalie nodded her head vigorously, with my hand still over her mouth. "Rose, shoot, but die down the excitement factor." She wiped her hands down her face as if she was wiping away her excitement. "Ok, well I was thinking, that we should have a ball, a formal for the end of Renesmee and her school." Everybody looked around and nodded. "Yeah I think that would be a good idea, But why did you think you needed to tell us? And don't they have one every year anyway?" Asked Jasper. "Yeah but it hasn't been organised yet, we were hoping we could all organise it all." "WE WOULD LOVE TO!" Yelled Alice, she was just as excited as Rosalie was at the stores. The boys didn't want anything to do with it. Especially Emmett. So they went off to do some guy stuff while we sorted it all out. "Ok well I think it would be nice to have it at that lovely park in Port Angeles. You know with that rotunda?" We all nodded in agreement and Esme wrote it down. "Should we have a theme, or just dress to impress.?" "Glitz and glamour!" Piped up Alice. "That's a great idea Alice, but what do you exactly mean?" She thought for a slight second then began explaining. "Just, it can't be anything plain. Either sparkly, dazzling!" She sounded excited, I'll tell you that. "Well what about catering? We can't let all the students starve!" We giggled then Bella said, "I can go out tomorrow and sort something out, I'll do the drinks while I'm at it." This was actually going well, I couldn't wait to go shopping for my dress. " Boys ask girls, as traditionally." I said. While Esme was writing all these things down, she came up with an idea. "I think, that we shouldn't let the boys choose, because each girl is most likely going to be asked more than once, and she may regret saying yes to the person she did, so how bout we make it a lucky dip?" We all looked around, it was a good idea, but there were some strange looking boys at our school. "How about we put 5 boys we wouldn't mind going to it with, then we choose out of them?" said Rose. "Yeah I think that would be a great idea, getting me thinking!" I said. "Ok, we'll put up notices around the school tomorrow and…." Before Rose could finish speaking, I said, "We can't just go ahead and plan this, we need to ask all the staff first!" "Yeah that's true," said Bella, "But we don't have the principle you had mum, we've got a ratty Mrs Bowsfield!" I said, " But, he's not that bad, he's actually really laid back, but when it comes to telling somebody off…. He'll give them all he's got!" I said. "I'll send an e-mail to him tomorrow then." Said Esme. "I'm sorry girls, but I must leave you, I have to go and pick up a new suit for Carlisle. Don't ask me why, just let me do it." We laughed then she got out of her seat and quietly doddled away.  
The next afternoon at school, I had been called to the Principles office. Everybody _Oooohhed, _and thought that I had gotten in trouble, then back over the loudspeaker Mr Bowsfield said, 'Don't worry you aren't in trouble'. I got out of my seat, took my books, and walked out into the rain. I got into the office, then told the lady in the front desk that I was here to see Mr Bowsfield. She ticked something off a list and told me to have a seat. While I was waiting, somebody came in. I knew what they were immediately. He looked at me, I looked at him, we were both thinking the same thing. Suddenly he said into my head, "_ Meet me outside straight after school." _I almost jumped, but I just nodded as I walked into Mr Bowsfield's office. Mr Bowsfield started, "Miss Cullen, I believe your family would like to organise the year twelve formal, is that correct?" I nodded and said, "Yes Mr Bowsfield, Rosalie and Alice are becoming very excited even though we don't know if we may be able to do it." And smiled my pursuing smile. "Well I would greatly appreciate it if your family would organise it, if you would be able to name me a date and price as soon as possible, I shall let all the students know." This was going to be great! "Thank You Mr Bowsfield, I shall let the family know as soon as I get home! Except there is no price needed, but maybe if you could pay for the catering? I will send you a price tomorrow afternoon" "Yes, yes of course! And no thank you! Miss Cullen, to tell the truth we hadn't even thought about the year 12 formal!" "It's been my pleasure" I said and walked out the door. It was ten minutes until school finished, so I just waited, I didn't find a point in walking the whole way across the campus just to have to leave straight away. Thank fully, I didn't have to wait, that boy, that I saw inside the office was jogging over to me. "Umm, hi, are you Renesmee Cullen?" I nodded and said, "Yes I am, why do you ask?" I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was like the pail Italian. A mop of curly dark brown hair, big amber eyes. I couldn't sop looking at that gorgeous face "Well, my name Nic. I'm part of the D'aloia coven. My sister Anthea and I wish to come to school here. We heard of a Cullen coven, that was like us, You only eat animals, am I correct?" "Well my family does, but I'm half human." "I know" he said, taking a step closer, "I've heard a lot about you." I was enjoying this, but as Sophie said at a party she had a few weeks ago, I should learn to tease them. "How about you and your family come back to the house and I'll introduce you to the family?" I said walking over to my now black stock wagon. "How bout we take my car?" He said pointing to the jeep, just like Emmett's but black. "I'll go in my car, and how about you just follow me." I said seductively. I really did like this boy. He was kind. Civilized. And… something about him, just dragged me further and further towards him. In a loving way. I got into my car and started the engine. He was right behind me. I drove back to the house before the stampede of students came out. As I parked my car in the garage, he left his outside on the grass. I got out and walked through the front door, he stayed outside waiting for me to let him in. Nice manners too. "Bella!… Esme!?" nobody answered, just as I was about to call them, everybody came in through the back door. "You ate without me!" I yelled, "Sorry, we thought you'd be at school." Said Edward. "Yes I was, and I found someone, have you ever heard of the D'aloia coven? Well a brother and sister are here. Apparently they are like us." "Let him in" said Carlisle. I walked back to the door and said, "Come on in" He gracefully walked up the stairs and floated inside, "Hi my name is Nicolas D'aloia, and this is my sister Anthea." They all shook hands, but Anthea walked back to the car. "Have a seat and tell us a bit about you." He said pointing at the big dinning room table. We all sat in our usual seats, with Nic at the head off the table. "Well we originally lived in Spain, my mother and father. Did the same as you Dr Cullen. But for different reasons." He paused looking down, "They simply wanted children. The went around, looking for ones suitable, and my sister Anthea were right for it." "They won't tell us how we exactly became to be, but All I remember was that it was excruciatingly painful." "We both are approximately 55 years old both." After looking down, he looked up. " We didn't choose to become "vegetarian" vampires, we simply never got the chance to taste human flesh and blood. After we had changed, we were locked in a cave. My mother Julia, and father Marco would kill deer and bear, then hand it to us both in the cave. Anthea and I would never hurt each other. We knew under all the fear and energy, that we wouldn't hurt each other. Eventually we calmed down, and our parents took us to their house. We moved around quite a bit. We lived in Spain for 8 years, going to school the last four. Then we moved around Europe. Poland, Prague we lived in Paris for a short while but that didn't work out. Then we heard that there was a coven like us living here, in Forks, so we travelled down here. I came looking. My sister is very shy, she doesn't like to say much, or be around people she doesn't know." He paused, for a moment. " Do you think you would be able to help us? Build a house, move in. My sister and I drove around a little bit first, We think this place is absolutely beautiful, perfect. As long as you wouldn't mind another coven here." He looked up, hoping that Carlisle wouldn't mind them being here. "We would love to, the more hunting, the excitement!" Yelled Emmett, "Is that all you think about? Girls and food Emmett?" I snapped. He put his hands up in a look of defence and surrender. Carlisle then said, " We would love it if you lived here, I'm pretty sure we are all getting a bit bored of Emmett." "HEY! I never did anything wrong" He said and sulked in his chair. Carlisle then said "Would there be any chance that I could meet your family?" "If you wouldn't mind, we would like to settle in first, get everything sorted, it has all been very messy and rushed and My parents haven't eaten anything. Do you know where we could maybe have a snack?" Nic asked, I really liked this boy. It felt different to when I first realised I had feelings for Jacob, It felt better, real, like it should be. "Sure, said Esme, if you go around and behind the house, there is a river, cross that and a forest is there. You should find all you need." He gracefully got out of his chair, "Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, much! You have no idea how much we appreciate this!" And he loped out the door. I heard his engine start and leave. "Now Renesmee. How did you find him?" Whoopsy daisies, I hadn't told them yet. "Well I was going to see the Principle. And while I was sitting in the office, he came in and spoke to the lady at the front desk," Then I remembered that he spoke into my head. "And he spoke into my head, told me to meet him outside after school." Then I met him. And he told me a little bit about himself." "Oh and Mr Bowsfield would love for us to organise the formal." "YAYYY!!!" yelled Alice and Rosalie in sync. "Girls, I believe we need to go shopping. Dress shopping" said Esme. "Alright you girls head off, I'll print off some flyers." said Esme. She always knew what to do. "We grabbed our bags and headed out the door into Rosalie's convertible. "Girls, they'll do anything for a chance to go shopping" said Emmett. "OI! I heard that." Said Rosalie. Once we were in the car "What kind of dress would you like?" Asked Alice, "I would really love something sparkly, glittery, maybe gold or silver? No maybe midnight blue, or red,!" I was so excited. "How about, we look around, try a few on, then see which one we like?" Asked Bella, "That sounds like a great idea." And the rest of the way we drove in comfortable silence.  
At our arrival into the mall. I saw a bunch of guys from school, they were staring, so as the four of us walked by I waved my fingers and said, "Hi boys." And I swear they swooned. The first store we walked into, the dress I decided to try on was a bright red one, red silk going out with a tiny train. "Hmm," said Alice, " I think it's nice, but it's not _you._" She said. So I got changed out of it and we walked along to the next store. I found a blue one. Pale blue will spaghetti straps, going straight down to just below my knees. "Hmm still not you!" Yelled Alice, I think she was getting frustrated. The next store we walked into we found two dressed, the same style in gold and silver. It was strapless, silk will a sparkly overlay. Tight to the hips, then it fold down to my feet with a small train. "I think you look absolutely beautiful in both." Said Bella. "But you're going to have to choose between gold and silver. "Alice suddenly came over, "I think silver. It brings out the darkness in your hair, and your pail skin." A lady working in the store came over and said, "Wow, that is magnificent. I've never seen anybody look so fabulous in a dress before. Especially that one!" I was very proud of my self. "We'll take it" I said, now we needed shoes and some accessories. " SHOES!" I randomly yelled, we all laughed and found a shoe store. We ended up buying a strappy pair of silver high heels to match my dress. And we bought a pair of long white gloves, a diamond choker. And some hair accessories. "You are going to look the best of them all!" said Bella, "Thanks mum! But I don't think I can beat what you were wearing to your formal!" I said, "Oh trust me you can!" said Alice, "Ummm, if you can remember Alice, you bought that dress for me!" Said Bella, "I did to. But I'm going to make you look better than ever!" We giggled and walked out of the mall. When we were in the car Alice suddenly said, "Oh my gosh! I know who you should put in to go with to the formal!" I had no idea who it could be, "Who?" I asked, "Nic!" She said, "I could, but remember I have to put 5 boys in, well let's make it two." This was going to be fun, "But who should I put in as my second?" I asked, "Tom?" Tom… I hadn't seen him for ages, so much for best friends, I suppose he had Sophie now, he didn't need me. "I don't know… What if I get him, then Sophie will be angry with me. And she's the only 'girlfriend' I've got!" Hey trust me, We r gonna do the hat thing. And all the names we put into it, will have Nic, and Nic with have you and Sophie with Tom and so on." "Ok, that's fine I guess." I would die without these girls, "You guys are THE best! Seriously, what would I do without you?" We laughed and got out of the car. Nic and his family were here, talking to Carlisle and Esme. "We can help you, You will have a house in not time." "We greatly appreciate it!" Said a female voice. "Yes we do, now if you excuse us. We have to enrol our children into Forks high school, do you have any children?" Asked a male voice, must me Marco and Julia. "Yes I do, I have 6 children, except one is more like my daughter in law, and one grandchild." Said Esme very proudly, "Would you like to meet them?" Asked Carlisle, "Yes we would love to!" Said Julia. Carlisle called us down. The boys came from upstairs, and Us girls from out side. "This is Emmet and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, And Edward, and this is our newest member Bella. It's a long story." Carlisle pointed them all out and we shook hands with everybody. "Errherrm?" I said, Carlisle looked at me and said, "And this is Renesmee, Bell and Edwards daughter." They looked stunned, "But you can't…" "It's a long story sad Edward. He explained and then told me to go and enrol Anthea and Nic. I took my car. Nic sat in the front. And Anthea in the back. "So you're in year 12 both of you?" I asked " Yup, we sure are," replied Nic, I then remembered, "We are having a formal. Next week on Saturday, you guys should come." "I think we will." Said Nic. "Boys ask girls?" he then said, "Nope, put two names in a hat, then you choose one. Or something like that, my sisters have something up their sleaves." I said, this was going really well. " I know who I'm putting down." said Nic. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK! This was going to be soooooo freaking good!

**_Please Review and we will give you a ....umm...Emmett Cullen!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at school. There was a new car in the parking lot next to me. It was Nic's jeep. I had never felt this way about anyone. And not that just I really, really liked him. There was just something there. It was all good. I was sure of it. I thought Jacob and I were meant to be together. But this felt so much better. It felt real. And it hadn't even started. I came out of my day dream as somebody drove past. And due to the rainfall last night. Splashed me. A lot. I wasn't happy. They didn't even stop to apologise! And I was wearing my favourite outfit. For Nic's first day. They parked on the other side of the lot. Their van had a dent in it. I walked up firing up my anger. "Did you realise what you did?" I said to the open window. Inside was a boy. He looked incredibly young to be in high school, probably a freshman. "Oh!" He said startled and began to get out of the car. He looked young yes, but man he was tall! "I'm very, very sorry. I didn't even realise! My first day, please let me make it up to a beautiful girl such as yourself?" He sure knew his words. "No, no it's fine. What's your name?" His face looked familiar. Like I had seen it somewhere. A photo? "My name is Ben Crowley." Ok. "Have you been to this school before?" I asked. I really felt like I had seen him. Not met him, just seen him somewhere. "No, but my brother did. His name was Tyler Crowley." That's where I knew him from! He almost crushed Bella with his van once. "Yeah I know. My Mu… sister, He almost crushed her with his van." I laughed pointing at the dent. But he didn't. "You mean Bella?" "Yeah." "Wait so your Renesmee Cullen?" I didn't see how everybody knew how I was. I didn't socialize that much did I? "Yeah." He looked stunned. The first period bell rang. "Well, I hope to see you around" I said, as I walked off to my first class. Gym. I didn't like gym very much. First of all because we had Mr Newman. And second- I was… I didn't know how to say it without sounding full of myself. But I was too good. I was chosen to demonstrate everything. I didn't like it. I sound incredibly overconfident. But I didn't like it. I wanted to give the other kids a shot. There were some amazing athletes at our school. But I supposed I'd have to live with it for today. I had gotten changed into my ass-hugging shorts and tank top, plus put my hair up, it really did get annoying. Today we were doing sprints. Oh joy! "Alright students, partner up with somebody around the same speed as you… Ahh! Mr D'aloia. How nice of you to finally join us. Class we have a new student. Nicolas D'aloia. We are just partnering up to do sprints." said Mr Newman. Finally somebody I could relate to! He walked over to me, seeing as I was the only person he knew and whispered. "Please don't tell me this is one of those schools where you have to demonstrate heaps of things." I was so glad. Not only could we relate, but I was thinking that he would be the same speed as me, normal running. If not. Maybe faster. As I walked over to get a stopwatch I said, "Trust me, if there is one class you ever wanna bludge. It's gym." We went over to the track. He bent down into a crouch start and Mr Newman said. "On your marks. Get set. GO!" Already Nic was metres in front of everyone. The 200 metre track was simply around the oval once. By the time Nic was finished. Everybody was just passing the half way line. Some Of the exceptional students that never got their spotlight were 3 metres behind Nic. He only took 25.97 seconds. He practically had. SPORTS STAR written across his forehead. Once everybody had finished and gotten a drink. We swapped spots as the girls took their turn to run. I didn't bend down into crouch start, just normal, I felt it gave me a better start. "On your marks. Get set. GO!" Yelled Mr Newman and we were off. Just like Nic I was way in front of everyone. I didn't go my absolute hardest for I didn't want to be in the spotlight any longer. I only went my absolute hardest though within the last 20 metres. "27.02 Not bad for a girl." I shoved him and went to get my drink bottle and towel, to pretend to wipe the sweat of my forehead. "Alright class, I'll give you an early minute to go and get changed ready for your next class." Before we went anywhere Nic turned around and said Thank you to Mr Newman. "It was my pleasure!" He replied. Nic and I walked along together in comfortable silence until we got to the lockers. We then split, went and got changed. And met each other outside the science lab. "Please don't tell me I have you in every single class of mine?" I whined. I would actually be incredibly excited if I did. "I don't know. Let's see then." We sat opposite at science. For I was already on a bench with Sophie at the back. While Mrs Moriaty explained something about bio-chemicals. She asked me "Who is the new guy?" I looked across at Nic who was pretending to listen but turned around and winked. "That's Nic. He's new." She looked puzzled for a moment then said. "No kidding, I know he is new, but how do you know him?" "Our fathers a good friends." I lied. "Well I think he may have a little something for you. His locker is and your name is highlighted." She smiled then turned back to Mrs Moriaty's explanation. The rest of the day up until lunch time went through in a faze. I could not stop thinking about Nic! And surprisingly he was in every single class of mine. At lunch time after he had been to his locker he found me and picked up a tray just like I had. He followed me to a table with Tom, Sophie, Ben, and a few others that I didn't know very well. "Hi guys, this is Nic. He's new." Everybody said there hi's and Nic simply waved back in return. "You always have to pick up the guys don't you Ness." I gave him a bitter look and sat down next to Soph, with Nic opposite. Nic had started a conversation with one of the guys who's name I think was Will. He was one of the good runners. They talked till we moved on to our next lesson. English. English was good. We normally just watched old movies cause Mr Brett was young and careless who really couldn't be bothered teaching us anything. I was stuck in between Soph and Nic. We were just talking pretty much the whole time. The movie was one the whole class had pretty much seen already. So we had the volume low, Mr Brett was ticking something off and we were all just chatting comfortably with the people around us. "So how do you guys know each other?" Asked Sophie. "Well, our fathers were both doing a med's course somewhere in France. Right?" I said. To everyone else, Carlisle and Esme were my parents. But to the people who knew. Bella and Edward were. "Yeah I think so. But I'm pretty sure it was in Italy." He corrected me. "Whatever. Wherever. That's how they met. Then our mothers became friends and you know the rest." She looked convinced. Which was a good thing. I had just totally made that whole thing up. Thank god Nic knew to follow on. The end of the day came quickly and I walked fast over to my car. We still had a lot of planning to do for the formal. The girls were planning on coming to school tomorrow and getting everybody to go through the phase of getting somebody to go with. That night Nic and his family came over to have another chat with everybody. I showed Nic around the house then we just sat in my room. Alice dragged Anthea to go and have a make over. I wondered how she was doing at school. Nic and I sat on my bed and talked for a while about school. Which groups of people and teachers to avoid. We then sat there for a few seconds until he said. "You really are beautiful you know." I blushed and looked down at my legs. "Thanks." "No I'm serious. Before you my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars --points of light and reason... And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore and there was no reason for anything anymore." He stopped at that and leaned forward. He had told me just like Edward told Bella. His lips touched mine in a very soft and gentle kiss. We stayed like that for a long time. I loved the feeling. I was light as a snowflake landing on your skin. He then sadly pulled away. And smiled then bit his bottom lip. He looked around my room then stopped at the bin, the pile of photo's of Jacob and I was still on top. He picked up the photo's and said. "Who's this?" He brought them back to the bed and began looking through them. "That was my ex-boyfriend." He kept looking then said, "He was very lucky but what happened?" Very lightly, he knew he shouldn't got to far so that he would upset me. He was asking just the right questions. "His father had feelings for my mum. We were both born around the same time we grew up together. He was my boyfriend for practically my whole life. Then a few months ago. He said that he felt that he only loved me as family. That nothing felt right about our relationship. He left and I haven't seen him since. Which I'm glad about." He put the photos back in the bin then came and sat down. "I can imagine what it was like." He said quietly. He then put his arm around me and I leaned into his shoulder. We stayed like that for a long time. By the time it was time for his family to leave, I was already fast asleep. He wrote a note for me and left it stuck to my mirror. He obviously knew that that was the first thing I looked at when I got up. The note said.

Dear Renesmee,  
I will see you at school today,  
But I wanted you to know,  
That I really enjoyed last night.  
I know who I am planning on writing down today.  
Lots of love and care.  
Nic  
Xxo  
It was the sweetest note I had gotten. Although it didn't mean much. I knew that he really meant what he had sent. I too enjoyed last night. It felt good to open up to somebody I didn't really know. I got dressed in simple jeans and jumper, didn't even bother to put my hair up, got my bag and drove to school, the fastest way I could get to school was if I didn't bother about how I looked. I wanted to get there fast, so that I could finally see Nic. I could tell today was going to be a very plain day. Even though the whole commotion about our dates for the formal was happening. I really didn't feel as excited on the outside as I should have. Although nothing would happen, I felt glad, because I was going to see Nic. I remembered what he said to me last night. It was the kindest thing anybody had said to me. Better than anything I had ever done with Jacob put together. I really could feel that we would be together. As I drove in I saw him leaning against his jeep. I got out of my car, took my bag and began to walk over to him. "Hi." He said, "hey," I replied. "How was your night?" he asked as we began to walk to our first lesson, I couldn't be bothered checking what it was. Probably something like French or maths. "My night.." I sighed and went over every single detail once more, "My night was the best night I have every had in my life. And probably the best night I ever will have." He looked back onto the path then said, "Good, that's very good." In return I asked him about his. His reply was. "I think I might have to agree with you. I had the best time of my life. And people always say that. But I really do mean it." I bit my bottom lip and looked down. "So who do you think you are going to right down as a date for Friday?" I asked. "Only one incredibly special. Beautiful. Talented. Smart. Funny. Perfect. Gorgeous. Girl. You?" I then said. "Somebody, but I'm not telling." I laughed and walked over to my locker to put my homework books away and checked what I had first. But before I could do anything Mr Bowsfield's voice came out. "Students I would like you to report to outside of the front office and line up in single file." Immediately everybody pretty much dropped everything and ran to the office. I found Nic once again and we simply walked shoulder to shoulder over to the office. We weren't first, but we weren't last. Obviously there were some people who didn't want to go to the formal. Just as Rosalie and Alice had said, I picked Nic, and Nic picked me. The whole day was a blur. I went through each class in a fuzz. I went home, lay down and daydreamed. Till I noticed that I hadn't eaten for a long time. I went around asking if anybody would like to come. In the end I just went with my dad. I enjoyed it. I had been so caught up in school work and stuff, I had totally forgotten about my family. I felt bad, like I had neglected them. When I was about to tell him I was sorry he said, "You know, Nic spoke to me the other day. He seems like a very nice boy." I wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or happy. "What did you talk about?" If he said something bad about me, I didn't know what I would do to him, "Well, he asked me a few things about you. I think he may like you." Well, that I already new that. "Really? Well, if he does ask you anything again, let him know that in that case I like him too." I bit my lip and leaped and landed straight on a mountain goat.

Until Friday school was a bludge. Nothing happened. I didn't bother to try and learn anything. The only thing that was on my mind was Nic. I didn't realise but I had covered a whole page with his name during science. "Ness, are you ok?" "Huh, what?" Sophie was obviously worried, I looked down and closed my book. "Yeah, I'm absolutely fine, why wouldn't I be?" She didn't look very convinced. "Oh my god, I am so excited for the formal tonight!" This was something I could relate to "What kind of dress do you have?" I asked, "It's red, and oh, I love it!" It was probably the one I was _going_ to buy. "Well I'm sure that you are going to look the best out there!!" I complimented, "Are you kidding? You are going to, I'm sure you've got some magnificent outfit in your wardrobe just waiting to come out!" That was true, but I wasn't about to go all overconfident. "Well I do have something waiting to come out, but it isn't anything magnificent." I left her at that and walked out the door ready to go home. As I did get home, I caught Emmett sneaking out the back door. I put my bag down and slowly started walking towards the back of the house. I couldn't hear anybody, I knew Carlisle would still be at work. But the others should all be home. The blinds were down so I couldn't see anything. I opened the door and before a new it a wave of "SURPRISE!" hit me. All I could see was a big cake and lot's of decorations. "Err. It's not my birthday." I said, "Damn it. It still isn't him!" said Emmet and threw something at the ground. I was really confused, "Ummm, what's going on?" I asked. "It's Carlisle's birthday, we decided to throw a surprise party." said Esme. "And nobody bothered to tell me?" That wasn't really fair. "Well we only organised it this afternoon while you were at school." said Alice innocently. Well that was fair enough. "Well, what can I do to help?" I asked, "Get out of those clothes and make yourself presentable." Snickered Emmet. Rose hit him and Alice and her took me inside to consult my wardrobe. I came out in my short yellow summer dress. It had spaghetti straps and simply went down to mid thigh. I had never worn it before, I wasn't sure why, it was comfy and I loved it! I took my hair out and put some simple day make up on. As soon as I got outside we all heard Carlisle's car come into the drive way. We listened as he opened the door and put his stuff down. He called out each of our names, went upstairs then finally came outside. We hit him with more force with the surprises and threw streamers at him. He laughed slightly and smiled, then said, "What's going on?" he asked, getting all the decorations out of his hair and face. "It's your birthday silly! And we are throwing a party!" Said Alice. "Well thank you, do you all know how old I am?" we all looked around thinking. "5000?" asked Jasper sarcastically, "No, I'm 367." said Carlisle very proudly. "Well happy 367th birthday from the whole family!" said Edward. We all put our glasses up and toasted to the family. Since the D'aloia's had moved in just a few kilometres to the right of them, they heard all the commotion and came down to see what was happening. They all congratulated Carlisle and we went inside to have 'cake' and drinks. Everybody stayed inside but I sneaked Nic outside and we went for a walk. "Your really lucky to have such a kind and accepting family." Said Nic, "Yeah, I am really lucky. But why do you say that? Is there something wrong with your family?" He looked down then replied, "Not this family I have now, I wouldn't trade them for any family in the world! But the family I had as a human, they literally tortured me. At the age of 6, I was forced to work in a factory, by the time I was 15 I was the only person earning any money. I hated it. if I didn't make enough I would get punished." It was a very sad story, I put my hand on his arm and said, "I'm very sorry to hear that, if there is anything you want to talk about ever, or if there is anything that I can do to make you feel better. Please, please let me know." He stopped and turned to face me, "Everything is fine. And I'm never going to need to make me feel better, cause just being with you makes me feel the best I ever could." He then leant down kissed me lightly once again. I pulled away and checked my watch, the formal was from 7-12, but there was a before party at 5. And it was 4. "Oh my gosh! I yelled and ran as fast as I could back to the house with Nic following saying. '_What? Slow down! What's wrong? Why are you in such a hurry!' _I stopped in front of the house and said, "I believe I need to get ready for a little something. And so should you. I walked into the house and left him standing in the rain that had started to drizzle. "Alice! Rosalie!" I yelled and immediately they came from the back of the house, "I need to get ready for the formal. And fast! Tell everyone else to set up the house for the before party!" and went up stairs to my room. I grabbed my dress bag with everything inside and went to the bathroom. I took out my hair and stared at the disgrace in the mirror. Before the girls came up I locked the door and had a shower. I put a dressing gown on, combed my hair and let the girls in. they put my hair in curlers and began doing my makeup. The effect of simple makeup, with lots and lots of silver on my eyes, made my hair look incredibly dark, and my skin look very white, people had already arrived by the time I was in my dress with my hair curly, shoes on choker all the necessaries, which meant I had to make an entrance. I walked down the stairs, thank god there wasn't many people, only Sophie, Tom, and some people from our table. Then I spotted somebody. It couldn't be. No. Jacob wouldn't come here. I walked down the stairs in a huff and stormed over to him. I tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Just what do you think you are doing here?" He slowly turned around and tried to hug my while saying, "Hey Ness, you look great!" I pushed him and said, "Why are you here?!" He looked around and simply said, "I heard there was a party and thought I might come along." "Oh so you just though after what, a few moths, you would just come and show up to _my _year 12 formal?" I was really angry now, "Sure why not?" he looked as casual as anything "Why not, I'll tell you why not. Because after you say there is nothing right about our relationship and leave, you don't come back." He looked slightly uncomfortable and said, "I'm sorry but I've missed you so much!" He leant down to try and kiss me but just in time Edward cam through. "Just what do you think you're doing here?" He asked, Jacob looked scared now, "Nothing sir, I was just leaving." He put down his drink and walked out the door then ran as soon as he was out of sight. Edward hugged me tight and said, "Are you ok?" I just nodded, that minute Nic and Anthea came, Nic looked around then saw us. A worried look immediately sprang to his face, "Is everything alright? Did something happen?" Edward simply said, "Give her a few minutes" then saw him mouth the word _Jacob _to Nic. Nic walked over to Anthea who also looked scared and told her that everything was fine, she walked over to Ben and started a conversation while Nic got two glasses of punch. "Are you alright to go off with your friends now?" Asked Edward I then replied, "Yeah I'm fine thanks and went over to Soph. she gave me a hug and said, "What was all that about, why did he come back?" I simply replied, "I don't know." I felt a presence next to me and someone's hand slip into mine. It was Nic's. I then dragged him to a part of the house where there wasn't anyone and kissed him. hard. He then very softly said, "It's my turn, do you want to talk about it?" I simply shook my head and said "No, I just want to be with you, forever." And kissed him again. We sat down on the couch and waited in comfortable silence until it was time to get into the limos we had organised for everyone, one for the girls and one for the boys. I sat next to Sophie and her friend Alissa that called herself Listen. "So what happened when you and that boy went away, you were gone for ages!" said Sophie "Well we just talked for a while and sat until it was time to go." She gave me a look as if to say '_is that all?' _Then turned to talk to the girl next to her. So I turned to Listen. "So who is your date?" She looked at me very surprised and said, "Will." "Ok, so are you two going out?" She nodded vigorously. "Aww, that's nice then." She was a very pretty girl, short black hair to her shoulders with big blue eyes. A strange mix. "I really love your dress." she said to me, "Oh, Thank you! Yours is very pretty too I said." she simply looked down and smiled


End file.
